This application relates to the art of foundry sand molding machines and, more particularly, to support tables for use in such machines.
Foundry sand molding machines commonly include a support table on which a flask is supported in surrounding relationship to a pattern. Sand is fed into the flask and the table is elevated to squeeze the head against a squeeze board carried by a head on the machine. Previous support tables of the type described have included a jolt feature for jolting the table to obtain an initial compaction of the sand before squeezing. With previous arrangements, it is not possible to obtain a plurality of different elevated positions in an economical manner while minimizing the amount of space occupied by the molding machine.